Hydroxyapatite and related calcium phosphate compounds are being studied with ESCA and SIMS with the ultimate goal of depositing extremely thin films of hydroxyapatite on model surfaces. A novel method of ESCA data analysis is under development which allows one to differentiate between these compounds. This method will also enhance the understanding of ESCA results from the thin-film hydroxyapatite.